


"Can you see me?"

by Nicolessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolessa/pseuds/Nicolessa
Summary: Married!Stydia: Stiles and Lydia making a FaceTime call to celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	"Can you see me?"

«How's your badass top secret seminary going? Are your finger-toes still alright?»

«Ah-Ah. That's not funny, Lyds.»

«Well, I bet it's not for them!»

«It happened once. Just once. And I saved the day.»

«Yeah, sure! Derek, in fact, is still keeping you in his prayers!»

«How is he? - I'm ignoring your sarcasm, just to pointing that out.»

«I got it, yup.   
He's fine! You know him, he's stoic. Even though he's trying his best to not show us his pure terror of becoming a dad.»

«Once a sour-wolf, always a sour-wolf.»

«And Braeden is cool with it, apparently.  
You didn't answer, tho. Was this whole agents-meeting-thing worth missing our anniversary?»

«If it helps any, I feel awful.»

«I know you do, dummy. I'm just having a little fun.  
(...)  
I notice you picked out the black one. Good choice.»

«Yeah... Someone told me it's a good color on me.»

«That someone has taste.»

«That someone is missing me terribly, you know?»

«Oh, really?»

«One hundred percent sure.»

«How do you know that?»

«Because she's wearing my shirt right now. And still looking amazingly beautiful, by the way.»

« (...)  
You'd better get your ass back home, Stilinski. As soon as possible.»

«I promise I will, Mrs. Stilinski.»

«Happy anniversary, Stiles.»  
«Happy last-on-FaceTime anniversary, Lyds.»


End file.
